Head Band
Head Band is the first part of the 5th aired and 4th produced episode in season 4 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on May 16, 2003. In this episode, Dee Dee gets the Boy Band Virus, which causes everyone to sing what they say, stuck in her ear. Dexter tries to get rid of it, but he and Mom end up catching it as well, and he has to reverse the effects of this. He succeeds at the end, not knowing that Dad also caught it. Plot It is Sunday afternoon, and Dad is reading the newspaper, Mom is in the kitchen making treats for Dexter and Dee Dee, Dee Dee is in her room talking on the phone with her friends about a boy band, and Dexter is of course in his lab, studying germs. Then he hears a voice singing, and is confused as to who it is. Dee Dee appears, singing loudly into a microphone, which annoys Dexter. He tells her that she ruined his experiment, and to stop making noise and leave. But Dee Dee keeps singing, and Dexter pushes her out of his lab. Dee Dee keeps singing on her way back to her room, and she has milk and cookies with her stuffed animals. She sings about cookies in the same tune as before, and after taking a bite she chews to a rhythm. The scene zooms up to bugs in her ear, which sing the tune again, and Dee Dee looks around worried. She starts singing again, and tells Mr. Fuzzums that she thinks something is wrong since she can’t stop. She then screams for Dexter, who is still in his lab. When Dee Dee returns to Dexter’s lab, she sings into the microphone that she has a boy band song stuck in her ear. Dexter zooms his microscope into Dee Dee’s ear, and sees the bugs. He tells her to be quiet and hold still, and he zooms in closer and sees that it’s the Boy Band Virus. He tells her that she’s been infected with this, and she gets upset. He tells her that if she can be quiet and hold still for a few hours, he can study the virus and hopefully find a cure. The viruses start singing again, causing Dee Dee to do the same and run out of the lab, which annoys Dexter. He gets out of his chair and runs off to find her, and she is sitting in the kitchen singing. The song starts playing, and Mom starts singing it as well, meaning she caught the virus from Dee Dee. Dexter tells Mom that she’s also been infected, and Dee Dee starts singing again. Mom sings that no matter how hard she tries, she can’t stop singing. Dexter starts singing that he’ll cure the virus soon, and that he thinks he has it too. Dee Dee and Mom tell him that he does, and he runs off to his lab screaming. Dexter is working in his lab, singing that he needs to fix the virus before it spreads to the neighborhood. He creates a head band and is about to put it on, but then Dee Dee appears, still singing, and asks him what he’s doing. He tells her to leave, and then changes his mind and tells her to try the head band on. When she does, she asks what it will do, and Dexter, holding a remote, tells her that it’ll reset her memory. Before Dexter pushes the button, they both are able to talk without singing, and Dexter takes Dee Dee to look in her ear again. It turns out that one of the viruses is leaving the others to start a solo career, and the others are angry. Dee Dee says that this never works, and Dexter says that this appears to be the natural progression and that now the viruses are no longer strong enough to infect them. Dee Dee cheers that they are cured, but Dexter says that they will have to wait and see. It is now the next day. Dee Dee, Mom and Dexter wake up, and their voices are normal. Dexter says that this is a success and that the world is safe from the Boy Band Virus. However, Dad is in the shower singing the tune and dancing, meaning that he is now infected. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Boy Band Virus Trivia Cultural References *The song that Dee Dee was singing has a similar melody to the verse section in Steve Perry's 1984 song Oh Sherrie. **It also has a similar melody to the first section of Night Ranger's 1983 song Sister Christian. *The Boy Band Virus are a parody of NSYNC and Backstreet Boys. Notes *Dee Dee is talking on the phone with her friends. It’s possible that they are Mee Mee and Lee Lee, but the two are not seen in seasons 3 and 4. Production Notes *Although this episode aired in 2003, it was actually made in 2002 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad